


Right Here Waiting (For You)

by simonsantiago



Series: if you had a twin i would still choose you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Parallel Universe, angstttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsantiago/pseuds/simonsantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets thrown into an alternate universe where he could have had it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting (For You)

Simon woke up to a pillow getting thrown at his face. He groaned and opened his eyes. His sister was standing there, staring at him, but it was all a blur. He blinked and immediately sat up.

“Why am I in my bed and why can’t I see?” He wondered out loud.

Rebecca gave him a ‘what the hell is wrong with him’ look and said, “you’re gonna make us be late for school. Get up. You have to drive us.”

School? Since when did he go to school? And drive? Since when did he have a car? Rebecca left, slamming his door shut, which was completely unnecessary because he was now wide awake. He looked around for his glasses and found them on his bedside table. He reached out to grab them but the sun hit his arm and he immediately retracted. He waited for his skin to burn but nothing happened. He slowly and cautiously reached out his hand and waited for the sun to burn him. He stared down at his arm when nothing happened.

“What the fuck is happening.”

He grabbed his glasses and put them on before getting out of bed and running to the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror and almost yelled out when he saw his reflection. He bared his teeth, hissed, and tried to make his fangs show but his canines didn't extend. He started to freak out internally.

“Does this mean I’m not a vampire anymore?” He whispered at his reflection.

But he kept trying to get his fangs to show until Rebecca started pounding on the door.

“Simon!” She shouted. “If I miss my exam I’ll make your life even more miserable than it already is.”

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Would you relax and why don’t you drive?”

“I got my license taken away, remember?”

“No?”

He pushed by her and went into his room to get dressed. He didn’t even need to look around for the car keys that were allegedly his because they were next to his phone on his bedside table. He grabbed his keys and his phone and walked out of his house to find Rebecca already waiting for him. He threw his shit into the backseat and got into the driver’s seat. He put the key into the ignition and took a deep breath before starting it.

_God please don’t let me crash into a building or another car or a person._

He shut his eyes momentarily before reversing out of the driveway and he managed not to hit anything.

_So far so good._

His phone buzzed and Rebecca looked at it saying, “Raphael wants to know if you still hate him.”

 _What_.

Simon frowned. Why would Raphael want to know if he still hated him and why was he still texting Simon? It was supposed to be the other way around after everything that happened.

There as no way that Raphael forgave him already.

This had to be an alternate universe. He and Raphael were not on good terms and they wouldn’t be until Simon grovelled and begged his way back into his life.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” Rebecca observed. “If you and Raph got into a fight, you should be ranting on about how much you hate him and how much of an asshole he is and blah blah blah.”

“I’m not feeling well.” Simon said but he stopped the car.

He looked around and realized he was in front Columbia Univeristy, presumably Rebecca’s school. She put his phone down, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and got out. She was about to walk away when he called out to her.

“Where is my school?” He asked once she turned around.

Her eyebrows raised. “Are you hungover?”

“What? No.”

“You go to NYU, you moron.” She gave him another weird look and walked into her school.

“Oh god, am I taking accounting?” He asked himself as he started to pull out of the parking lot and make his way to NYU.

He liked accounting before he became a vampire. Now it just seemed so plain and boring compared to his fun, almost getting killed every night, vampire life. He could choose so many other majors, why on earth did he think accounting would be a good idea? He hoped to god he didn't chose that major.

He pulled into NYU’s parking lot, turned his car off, grabbed his bag, and made his way inside. Raphael was waiting for him near a water fountain. He wasn't pale like his Raphael; he had colour to him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against a wall. He was wearing a leather jacket but his hair wasn’t slicked back, instead it was flowing freely and Simon found himself wanting to run his fingers through it. He didn’t look stiff and annoyed and pissed off like his Raphael always did. This Raphael looked at ease and he looked _happy_.

They locked eyes and Raphael pushed away from the wall and started to walk towards Simon, his whole face lighting up.

“Hey,” Raphael smiled brightly.

Simon blinked. Raphael smiled at him. Raphael _smiled_. At _him_.

He was momentarily taken aback by how attractive he looked when he smiled. And it wasn’t one of those obnoxious and arrogant smirk things his Raphael always did. It was real and genuine and it made Simon’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. His hand immediately went to his heart.

His heart was beating. He was alive.

This was definitely an alternate universe. Raphael didn’t _smile_ and especially not at Simon. And he was alive. He wasn’t a vampire and Raphael seemed to like him. He couldn’t believe they were on good terms.

“Simon? Babe?” Raphael questioned, resting a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Simon looked down at Raphael’s hand on him and frowned. “B—babe? Raphael, what the fuck is—”

Raphael’s smile slipped off his face, his hand falling to his side as well, and Simon found himself immediately start to miss the warmth of the smile.

“Raphael, huh?” He asked. “You’re still mad, I see.”

“Mad at what? I don’t even—What the fuck is—I’m so confused.” Simon covered his face with his hands and took in several deep breaths. “What is happening and why do I like it?”

Raphael’s warm hands gripped his wrists and slowly brought his arms down so he could look into Simon’s eyes. Simon’s breath hitched and his heart went back to beating rapidly.

“What’s wrong?” Raphael asked, his eyes holding so much concern it hurt.

Simon felt himself calming down, the freaking out that started that morning was subsiding just by looking at Raphael. He pulled Raphael into his arms, hugging him tightly, and burying his face into the crook of Raphael’s shoulder. Raphael’s arms immediately wrapped around him. He heard the other boy let out a breath he was most likely holding in as he melted into Simon.

“I’m sorry.” Simon whispered. “I am so, so, so sorry.”

_I’m sorry for betraying you. I’m sorry for letting Camille out. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I’m sorry for everything. Please forgive me._

“Hey, hey,” Raphael said softly, his hand rubbing Simon’s back, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

_I have so much to be sorry for, you have no idea and I hope you never have to go through any of it._

“We need to get to class, babe.” Raphael said, still rubbing Simon’s back.

Simon shook his head and held on even tighter. “I don't want to let go.”

Raphael chuckled. “It’s either that or you’re going to have to watch me die because you just cut off my breathing.”

Which meant he wasn’t a vampire. They were humans and that made Simon happy. He let go and noticed that Raphael was shorter than him. They’ve never stood this close before but now that they were, he noticed things he never noticed before. He noticed how long Raphael’s eyelashes were and how perfectly shaped his eyebrows were.

“I’m taller than you.” Simon said.

“By an inch, asshole.” Raphael rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Simon away.

Simon laughed as Raphael grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Raphael’s hands were soft and they fit perfectly into Simon’s. His heart couldn’t take this. It was hammering so fast he was afraid it was somehow going to pop out.

Turned out Simon was taking accounting but so was Raphael and they had most of their classes together which was amazing. Simon had never spent so much time with Raphael. He liked it even though Raphael spent most of the time sleeping on him. Simon didn’t mind. It gave him the chance to run his fingers through Raphael’s beautiful, silky hair.

He loved this universe. He loved that he and Raphael were dating, something Simon didn’t think would ever happen in his universe.

When their lunch time came, they met up with the rest of the group. Clary and Izzy were dating, Alec and Magnus were together (obviously), and apparently he and Jace were best friends. He didn’t know how that was possible and he didn’t want to know.

It hurt Simon that it wasn’t like this in his universe. He wished they were all friends like this. He wished there wasn’t a war about to brew. But most of all he wished his Raphael was like this one. This Raphael was spending the whole lunch hour laughing and making jokes and just being so damn happy. Simon didn’t even know that Raphael knew how to laugh. He thought Raphael was just born bitter and pissed off.

He watched Raphael, making sure to embed the image of Raphael laughing into his brain forever. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“Why are you so quiet?” Magnus asked him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Raphael answered before he could, “he’s still mad at me.”

Izzy snorted. “Yeah right. He couldn’t stay mad at his Raph even if he tried.”

His Raph?

Is that what he called Raphael? Is that why he assumed Simon was still mad at him when he called him Raphael this morning?

Raphael turned to look at him and asked, “is that true?”

“Yes,” Simon whispered honestly, “you’re a pain in the ass but I could never stay mad at you.”

 _Not in this universe anyway_.

Raphael smiled at him, all teeth and happiness.

He rested his chin on Simon’s shoulder and kissed his jaw. “I love you too, baby.”

Simon’s heart stopped in his chest and contracted painfully. He shut his eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill and inhaled roughly. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t. Emotions were hitting him like a tidal wave. He abruptly stood up, causing Raphael’s head to hit his shoulder.

“I have to…somewhere go…somewhere. I’m—Shit, fuck.” He said and bolted out of the cafeteria.

He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He slid down the wall and buried his face into his arms. He kept inhaling and exhaling, trying to get himself to calm the fuck down but it was so hard when his heart was ready to burst out of his chest.

He knew he had feelings for Raphael. The second he laid eyes on the other boy it hit him but today just made it even more clear that his feelings were more than just a crush. It was more than anything he could have ever imagined and that’s why it hurt. He was head over heels in love with Raphael but Raphael hated him. The Raphael in his universe couldn’t stand to look at him, couldn’t stand to be near him but this Raphael was everything.

This Raphael wanted him and was dating him.

This Raphael _loved_ him.

This Raphael was everything he ever wanted.

This universe was all his dreams coming true. This universe was giving him everything his own universe took away from him.

“If I didn’t betray him maybe I could have had this as well.” He said to himself. “Maybe I could have been this happy with Raphael.”

But he couldn’t. How could he when Clary and his new friends were all against Raphael? He couldn’t betray Clary, his best friend. They grew up together and Clary was always there for him when no one else was. He couldn’t turn his back on his best friend.

But his loyalty towards Clary is what caused his demise with Raphael.

Even though it was Clary who needed his help he didn’t blame her, couldn't blame her. He didn’t blame anyone but himself. He brought this upon himself. He was the one who decided to betray Raphael. He chose Clary over Raphael. But regardless of what side he chose, he wouldn’t have been happy either way. With Clary he missed Raphael but if he chose Raphael he would have missed Clary, and Izzy and Alec, maybe even Jace.

He hated everything.

“Simon?” Raphael asked, knocking on the stall door.

He lifted his head out of his legs and looked at the door.

When did Raphael get here? He sucked in a breath and wiped away at the tears that had fallen.

“What?” He choked.

“Please come out.”

Simon swallowed. “I can’t, Raphael.”

“Can you at least go back to calling me Raph?” He asked, almost brokenly.

He didn’t reply. He just rested his head against the wall and waited for Raphael to leave. But he didn’t. Raphael stayed with him, eventually sitting down as well. It was dead silent for a couple of minutes, the only sound they could hear was Simon’s heavy breathing.

“Can I ask you something?” Simon asked, breaking the silence.

“Anything.” Raphael responded instantly.

“Why do you like me? I mean I’m annoying and geeky and really not that attractive and you’re the complete opposite of me.”

“What did I tell you about insulting my boyfriend?” Raphael asked but didn’t give Simon a chance to reply. “You’re not annoying. I love your rants because it’s when your true emotions and facial expressions show. And when you ramble it gives me the perfect opportunity to watch you and fall in love even more because you _are_ attractive. You’re one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met.”

This Raphael was so open with his emotions and feelings that it made Simon’s heart ache.

“As for the geeky part, it’s cute. I would have never gotten into comics if it weren’t for you. We’re not complete opposites and I like having you in my life, Simon. You really are a blessing, no matter what you think.”

Simon bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood.

Why was he in this universe? Was god trying to punish him for choosing Clary? No matter what he’d done in the past, he didn’t deserve this kind of pain. He didn’t deserve having Raphael so close to him yet so far. He was a good fucking person.

He didn’t deserve to see what he couldn’t have.

“Are you done asking stupid questions?” Raphael asked. “And stop insulting my boyfriend. I don’t appreciate it.”

Simon’ closed his eyes, his heart twisting.

Raphael knocked again. “Are you coming out now?”

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair before opening the stall. Raphael stood up and pulled Simon into his arms, hugging him. Simon hugged him back, leaning into his body and resting his forehead against Raphael’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but whatever it is, I’m here for you.” Raphael said into his ear while his fingers played with the ends of his hair. “I’m always here for you, baby.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, Simon never wanting to let go.

“You’re going to be late for your cal class, mi amor.” Raphael murmured.

When they pulled apart Raphael rested his forehead against Simon’s and smiled affectionately at him.

“You going to be okay?” He asked.

Simon nodded.

“Text me if you need anything.” Raphael told him, kissing his forehead.

He handed Simon his bag and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and walking him to his calculus class.

“I’ll meet you after you’re done, okay?” He said and Simon nodded again.

Raphael kissed his cheek and Simon walked into his class, missing the warmth of Raphael’s hand instantaneously.

He spent the entire 2 hours thinking about Raphael’s lips on his forehead and cheek and how good it felt.

Simon was leaving his calculus class when Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled them into a corner.

“You need to leave.” He told Simon.

“What?”

“I don’t know who you are but you’re not our Simon and you need to leave.”

Simon looked at him long and hard before sighing.

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” He asked.

Magnus studied him before nodding. “Meet me outside.”

Simon gathered his stuff and met Magnus outside. They got into his car and went to a small cafe just a few minutes outside of their university. They ordered their drinks and sat down. Magnus waited for him to start explaining but Simon stayed quiet, staring down at his black coffee.

“Who are you?” Magnus finally asked.

“Simon,” he answered, still keeping his eyes on his drink, “but I think I’m from another universe.”

Magnus nodded. “That makes sense but you can’t stay here.”

He finally looked up at the other boy. “Why? I’m the same person.”

He shook his head. “No, Simon, you’re not. You may have the same face but you’re not the same person. And if you stay here, you can alter our universe.”

“But I’m happy here.” Simon said quietly. “Everyone is happy here. We’re all friends and I have Raphael all to myself. I knew I had feelings for him but I didn’t know they were this strong until I got here. I don’t want to go back to my universe where Raphael hates my guts.”

Magnus frowned. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is. I hurt him and I apologized but he refuses to even look at me.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was.” Simon bit his bottom lip. “I let one of the most dangerous vampires out on the loose even after he told me not to.”

“Ah, you’re from Earth-2468.”

“How do you know?”

“I know about all the other universes.” Magnus said. “Everyone else may be human but I’m still a warlock and I still practice my skills.”

“Does that mean you can tell me what happens in my universe?” Simon asked eagerly, hopeful that Raphael would some day forgive him.

Magnus shook his head. “I can’t tell you anything that will change your destiny, Simon. But if you want Raphael to forgive you, keep apologizing. You’re a vampire, right? You have the rest of eternity to earn his trust back.”

“Are you and Alec together in every universe?”

The warlock smiled at that and nodded. “Yes, we’re together in every universe I know about. We seem to find each other no matter what or who we are.”

Simon felt a pang of jealousy and envy hit him. He looked down at his drink that was now cold and tightly shut his eyes. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave Raphael. He wanted to stay here and be happy with Raphael and his friends. He wanted to be _human_ and he wanted to be human with Raphael. He couldn’t leave now that he’d had a taste of this wonderful life.

“I can’t leave, Magnus.” He said quietly, opening his eyes and shoving his drink away from him.

“If you and Raphael are meant to be; you’ll find each other in your universe.” The warlock told him. “But you can’t stay here, Simon. You are not Raphael’s Simon and he’ll eventually figure it out if he hasn’t already.”

“But we’re the same person!” Simon cried.

Magnus looked at him, thinking, before asking, “what’s your favourite colour?”

“Black.” He answered almost immediately.

It wasn’t always black but since he turned into a vampire, it was the only colour that seemed to appeal to him.

“Our Simon’s favourite colour is baby blue. Tell me all the differences between our Raphael and yours.”

Simon knew where Magnus was going with this but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to leave this place, not now when he knew what it was like to be happy with Raphael. Magnus seemed to know what he was thinking because he smiled slightly.

“I see you share some similarities. He’s stubborn as hell as well.” He said and when Simon didn’t respond he continued speaking. “Raphael may fall in love with you eventually but do you really want to take away the happiness that he has now? Do you want to take the happiness that this Simon has away?”

Simon frowned. “What do you mean? Didn’t I replace him?”

Magnus nodded. “You did but he also replaced you in your universe. He’s dealing with all the shit you left behind while you’re here being happy with someone who isn't yours.”

“You can’t blame me for—”

“I’m not blaming you,” Magnus interrupted, “but you can’t be okay with leaving the other Simon in your own personal hell. He doesn’t know how to be a vampire. He doesn’t even believe that they’re real. He’s probably freaking out and he doesn’t even have Raphael to calm him down if what you said is true. How do you think he feels knowing that the one person he loves the most in the world can’t even stand to look at him?”

“I know you’re happy here. I can see how happy you are but you can deal with being a vampire and not having Raphael but our Simon won’t be able to deal with it.”

“After this universe I won’t be able to deal without Raphael either.” Simon said but he didn’t argue.

Magnus was right. He couldn’t take away someone else’s happiness, especially when that someone else was him. If he was this happy only being with Raphael for a day, he couldn’t imagine how happy the other Simon was. He also couldn’t imagine how the other Simon was feeling with Raphael hating his guts and refusing to speak to him.

“That’s not true.” Magnus said. “Once you go back to your universe, all your memories of this universe will disappear.”

“Then how come I have memories of my universe?”

“Because it’s _yours_. Those memories are yours because the universe is yours. This universe isn’t. When you go back to your own world, these memories will disappear because it will be like you never left.”

“But I can’t…”

“Like I said, if you and Raphael are meant to be you’ll find each other in your universe.”

Simon shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try, right?”

“Can I stay for a couple more days?”

“No,” Magnus said sympathetically, “the longer you stay, the smaller your chances of going back to your world. The portal will close after a certain amount of days.”

“I hate this.” Simon sighed.

“I know you’re a good person, Simon, no matter what universe you’re from. I know you’ll make the right decision.” Magnus said as he stood up.

The warlock smiled at him, patting him on the back before leaving the cafe. Simon slumped down in his seat.

He didn’t want to make the right decision. He wanted to be selfish and keep this Raphael all to himself. He didn’t want to go back to the hell that he created for himself. But at the same time he wasn't worthy of this Raphael’s love and the other Simon didn’t deserve the life he was currently stuck in.

“Fuck this.” He cursed under this breath.

Considering Magnus drove them to the cafe in his car, Simon had no ride back so he walked. He didn’t know where he was going but his legs seemed to know so he let them lead him to wherever it was they wanted to go. He ended up in front of an apartment and he found himself going inside and taking the elevator up the the 6th floor. He got out and stood in front of 604 but instead of knocking he reached into his pocket and took out his keys. One of them happened to open the door to this apartment. He walked in and the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Raphael on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. His heart skipped a beat.

Was this his apartment?

“Simon, you home?” Raphael called out.

“Yes?” Simon said, closing the door behind him and stepping into the living room.

Raphael emerged from one of the rooms in a couple of seconds and smiled widely at Simon. He swallowed harshly.

He was going to miss that smile.

“I made your favourite!”

“Favourite what?” Simon asked.

“Meal.” Raphael said, placing his hands on Simon’s waist and bringing him into his body. “You’re having a shitty day and I wanted to make it better.”

Simon reached up and caressed Raphael’s cheek. “Seeing you smile makes everything better.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll never stop smiling.” Raphael promised, smiling even wider.

“You better not.” Simon whispered.

_I’m going to miss this so much. I’m going to miss you._

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Is it going to be stupid?”

Simon cracked a small smile. “Maybe.”

Raphael cracked a small smile of his own and said, “shoot.”

“Would you be able to forgive me if I ever betrayed you?”

Raphael’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? Are you telling me you’re cheating?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “No! I am not cheating on you!”

“I don’t understand.”

“Just say yes or no, Raph.”

He smiled upon hearing Raph and said, “you know I could never stay mad at you.”

“Does that mean I make you happy?”

“More than you know.”

“I hope I continue to make you happy.” He said, his voice cracking. “Because you deserve it. You deserve to be happy.”

“Why are you making it sound like you’re going to leave the country?” Raphael asked, his smile slipping away.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Simon said on the verge of tears, laughing brokenly. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Raphael frowned but didn’t say anything. Simon leaned in and pressed his lips against Raphael’s. His lips were softer than Simon ever imagined and it made him want to cry because he knew he’d never have the chance to feel them ever again.

“Te amo.” He murmured against Raphael’s lips.

“Yo te quiero más, baby.”

Simon reluctantly pulled away but not before kissing the other boy’s forehead. He brushed a strand of hair away from Raphael’s eyes and forced himself to walk to the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down on the toilet, taking a deep breath and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He found Magnus’ name in his contacts and looked at it for a very long time before clicking on his name.

“I’m going to miss you, Raph, so much.” He whispered into nothing before texting Magnus.

**im ready**

Before he could blink there was a purple cloud engulfing him.

~

Simon woke up on a very uncomfortable bed. He blinked multiple times before everything came into focus. He groaned when he looked around the room. He was at the institute meaning he and Raphael hadn’t made up yet. He got up and went into the bathroom. There was a note stuck to the mirror. He ripped it off the mirror and opened it.

_Don’t you dare stop apologizing to Raphael until he forgives you._

_Sincerely, Magnus._

He crumpled up the paper and chucked it into the garbage. Why the hell would Magnus care about Raphael and Simon making up? It was none of his business. Another note suddenly appeared in his hands.

_I mean it, Simon. He needs you as much as you need him._

“What the hell, Magnus.” He snapped and threw that one away too.

Another note appeared in his hand again.

_You can keep throwing my notes away but if you don’t start apologizing, they will continue to cover this dark and cold room._

“Ugh, fuck.” He threw that one away too but this time he stalked out of the bathroom and the institute to go find Raphael.

He found himself at Hotel Dumort but he was anxious as hell. He didn’t want to face the older vampire. He didn’t even know what the hell he was going to say but he didn’t need to start the conversation because Raphael was suddenly in his space.

“Why are you back, Lewis?” His tone was still as cold as that night he told Simon to leave. “I told you to stop bothering me.”

“I came to apologize and I’m not leaving until you forgive me.” He said confidently.

Raphael scoffed. “Well, you’re going to be waiting a long time because you will not gain my trust back that easily.”

“I’ve always liked a challenge.” Simon shrugged.

The older vampire shot him a dirty look before turning back and walking into his hotel.

“What the hell am I doing?”

 _Fighting for your love._ The voice that happened to belong to Magnus, said.

“I don’t love him. He’s an ass.”

The voice didn’t say anything this time but he did show Simon what he was missing. It was an image of Raphael and Simon sitting close together, Simon’s head resting on Raphael’s shoulder and Raphael fondly looking at him with a smile on his face. Simon suddenly felt a slow curl of want and need attack his lungs and chest. He swallowed thickly.

_That’s what you’re fighting for, Simon._

He didn’t know he wanted or needed this but now that he’d seen what could have been he wasn’t going to give up. He was going to spend the rest of his life standing outside of Hotel Dumort and apologizing to Raphael. He didn't care if he was going to be a pain in the ass because if that image could become something real; he was going to fight for it. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Raphael." Simon shouted. "I'll be right here waiting for you until you forgive me."

"Get lost!" Raphael yelled back.

"Never." Simon replied.

He wasn't sure this would go well. He was actually sure it would go straight to shit but he was determined to have Raphael's trust back even though he didn't deserve it. He was going to show Raphael he was a good person and capable of being trusted. He didn't care how long it was going to take. Simon had always been a patient person, he could wait for the rest of eternity.

He didn't even care if they didn't date or anything like that, as long as they were on speaking terms he would be okay. They had become friends, sort of, when he was still living with Raphael and his clan. He wanted that back. Sure, he was hated by the shadowhunters and other downworlders but at least he had his own people. He wasn't going to let that slip from his fingers. And he definitely wasn't going to let Raphael slip from his fingers.

He had developed feelings for the older vampire and it killed him to betray him but he did what he thought was right and he was going to continue to do what he thought was right.

He was going to stay right here until he proved to Raphael that he could be trusted.

_I can wait forever, Raph._

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I procrastinate studying smh. I'm probably not going to make a sequel to this but I hope you guys didn't hate the ending too much if you were expecting forgiveness.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
